


Where's Santa Claus when you need him?

by Bacner



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas fic, Drabble, Gen, Ice Age - Freeform, Pleistocene, Primeval - Freeform, Reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: You never know what will come through a time anomaly...





	Where's Santa Claus when you need him?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Impossible Pictures.

"You want to explain this, Helen?" Nick Cutter turned indignantly to his eventually-to-be ex-wife even as the latter nonchalantly observed the herd of the grazing animals that came through the latest time anomaly and were currently busy grazing around the Forest of Dean. "How exactly did you manage to tune it so fine?"

"Fine?" Helen raised one of her eyebrows to show her disbelief in Nick's views. "Nick, the reindeer have existed for 600 000 years or so – that's longer than modern humans have been around. This time anomaly can open as early as the middle of the Pleistocene time period, and the reindeer would be there already. So you can stop blaming me for this and instead focus on your job." With an expert twist of her hand she slipped out of Nick's grip and was gone in the twilit forest.

"Nick, we came as fast as we could've," Connor turned to his superior and blinked, when he saw the deer herd. "Hey, there's Rudolph and co. – so where's Santa?"

Nick just twitched and said nothing.

End


End file.
